


Backstage

by deansdirtybb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Jensen, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtybb/pseuds/deansdirtybb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jensen uses a very public moment to show Jared how important their love is to him.  (Written from the prompt “What happens after the hand play at MinnCon 15” for <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://wings128.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://wings128.livejournal.com/">wings128</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:**   Rimming, fingering, bareback, semi-public sex  
>  **Disclaimer:**   This is not real, the names used belong to real people, but I mean them no disrespect with this work of fiction.  None of the events written here have ever really happened.  I make no money here; my only profit is the joy and ruined panties of my readers.  
>  **AN #1:**   For anyone who may have missed it, here’s a couple clips of the hand-play:  
>         (Link One, handplay happens at 2:07: https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Yqy8xxBEybY)       (Link Two, handplay happens at 1:30: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7BQJX5OcKkI&list=PLxW44rwacivrMibaq6vl5yza_JOrAOgk5&index=26)  
>  **AN #2:**  Many thanks to the completely adorable, amazing, awesome sleepypercy for all the cheerleading and the final beta.
> 
>   
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments...I love when you love me ;)

  
****

 

 

**Backstage**

It started after the convention in New Jersey.  Jensen stiffened at Jared’s enthusiastic on-stage hug; the audience chuckled; there were posts online of another J2 con-hug where Jared was the cute puppy and Jensen the grumpy old man – the same thing that happened every time.  It had almost become a bit and Jensen wasn’t bothered in the least by any of it, especially since he’d begun opening up a little more with the fans and they saw more than _just_ the grumpy old man.  He never thought Jared cared either, but then he’d gone into Jared’s trailer to find him staring at a Facebook post of that last hug, his beautiful face contorted into a grimace that Jensen couldn’t quite interpret.

 

“It’s a joke,” Jared whispered.

 

Jensen’s brow creased in confusion.  “Yeah, I think they call it a meme.”

 

Jared’s head whirled around to face Jensen.  “No.  _Us_.  We’re just a joke – “

 

“Jare, we’re not – “

 

“To them, our relationship…it’s not…It’s not real.  It’s speculation at best, they don’t get to – You know I love Gen and the boys, so does the world.  But this,” he motioned between himself and Jensen, “they have no idea how special and beautiful and _true_ what we have is.”  Jared slumped back into his chair as he finished, looking completely deflated.

 

Jensen had tried since then to reassure Jared.  It didn’t matter what the world knew, it only mattered that _they_ knew the truth.  Jared would give a half-hearted smile and nod, but he never looked any more comfortable with any of it.

 

Minneapolis con came, and as the two stood on stage laughing, joking, and talking with their fans, Jensen made a decision.  He wasn’t ready to make some big gay announcement, nor did he think that would be a good idea for anyone involved, but Jared was in need of some kind of gesture.  _That_ Jensen could do.

 

He found his chance during the last question of the panel – and knowing it was always one of the most video-taped parts of any panel only made it that much more perfect.  The girl asking the question perched nervously on the stool and Jared rested his big hand on her shoulder.  Jensen walked up on her other side and slid his arm around her, hand coming purposefully to rest on Jared’s hand with a gentle squeeze.  His heart sped, and when he felt Jared’s thumb and forefinger close around his fingers, he knew it was successful.  He looked over to find Jared’s smile beaming brighter than it had shone in weeks.  It was the only thing Jensen remembered of the entire panel.

 

The final minutes of the panel simultaneously blurred by and seemed to drag on.  They got through answering that last question, signing the banners, and taking one last moment to stop and wave to the fans before finally disappearing behind the curtain.  The fabric had barely clapped shut when Jensen felt Jared’s large hand wrap around his wrist, tugging him to turn until he came chest to chest with Jared.  Jared’s candy-pink lips were upturned, his hazel eyes swirling with warmth.  “I can’t believe you – There’ll be talk you know.”

 

“Good,” Jensen said with a smile.

 

Jared leaned an inch closer, lips brushing Jensen’s as he whispered, “Thank you.”  In answer, Jensen parted his lips to capture Jared’s in a kiss.  It quickly turned heated, tongues tangling and hands grappling for a hold over muscled shoulders sliding down backs, until the screams of the crowd on the other side of the curtain faded behind the buzz of blood rushing through their ears.  Jensen pushed his hands into Jared’s hair, tugging his head until it reached a better angle for Jensen to continue his assault on that sweet mouth.  Jared groaned, grasping Jensen’s hips to spin them around against the wall opposite the huge curtain.  Jensen grunted as he was pinned between Jared’s large frame and the solid wall.

 

Jensen’s hands traveled from Jared’s hair to his waist.  Jared had him pinned tightly enough that he could feel the hardening length of his cock against Jensen’s hip.  Jensen found the tight curve of Jared’s ass and squeezed the muscle in his hands, causing Jared to moan and rut against him.  Jared’s knee pushed between Jensen’s bowed legs, his long lean thigh rubbing up the denim of Jensen’s inseams until it pressed just hard enough against Jensen’s erection.  It was Jensen’s turn to moan as he pushed into Jared’s thigh.

 

Jared doubled his assault on Jensen’s mouth, alternately kissing deeply and nipping at his ruddied lips.  Jensen’s hands tightened on Jared’s ass as he rode Jared’s thigh.  Jensen was completely lost to the feeling of Jared pressed to every inch of him and the dirty tricks his tongue was playing inside Jensen’s mouth.  Jared still had just enough awareness of his surroundings to note the drop in screams from the other side of the curtain and register the sound of Richard’s voice beginning the intro of the next panel.

 

Jared pulled his mouth back just enough to give him room to talk. “Jens-“ Jared tried but was cut off by Jensen surging forward to hijack Jared’s mouth in another kiss.  Jared wanted nothing more than to get lost in another kiss with the gorgeous man whose rock-hard dick was currently burning a path up his thigh.  But he knew if Richard was back on stage, he was going to be announcing the next actor.  If there were just a few more ounces of blood in his brain than his dick, he could remember who that person was that would soon be coming down the corridor created by the curtains and running right into the two stars of the show dry-humping against the wall.  Despite Jensen’s bold move on stage, Jared truly doubted he would want a PDA of this magnitude, so Jared put his hands on Jensen’s chest and pushed until there was a wide enough space between their mouths to slow Jensen down.

 

“Jensen, let’s move this to our room, huh?”

 

Jensen groaned, hips grinding down into Jared’s leg again, “No way, too far.”  His hands grabbed at Jared again, trying to pull him back in.

 

Jared chuckled at he pushed back to hold Jensen off.  “Richard is announcing the next person; they’re about to come right through this hallway.  We can’t stay here.” 

 

“Son of a bitch,” Jensen cursed.  He dropped his head, shoulders still heaving with his panting breaths, “Greenroom?” It wasn’t ideal – no bed, only a couch – and it was shared with other actors…but their hotel that was a good 10 minute walk away, plus an elevator ride all the way up to the top floor.  Jensen and his aching cock would never last that long, and though Jared was the one currently playing it cool, the erection straining his jeans said Jared wouldn’t make the trip either.

 

Jared nodded without hesitation and Jensen pushed off the wall and started leading the way before his dick could change his mind for him.  The short walk down the improvised corridor seemed to take forever.  It opened into a small area just behind the main lobby, and Jensen had forgotten there was this short trek through fan-accessible territory.  He cursed under his breath, thinking of the visible erections both he and Jared were still sporting.  He shrugged, hoping that most of the fans were still in the main theater, and began his near-run across to the hallway that held the greenroom.  Luckily Jared kept pace with him and no one spotted them until they were just outside the hallway, far enough away that they got away with a smile and wave as they continued on their way.

 

Seeing the door to the greenroom, Jared took two long strides ahead of Jensen and pushed the door open.  A quick glance around verified that the room was empty, and he yanked Jensen in and kicked the door shut.  Jensen wrapped a hand around Jared’s neck, drawing him down into another kiss.  As he worked Jared’s mouth, his hands slid over Jared’s broad shoulders, pushing his red flannel down his biceps and corded forearms until it fell to the ground, leaving Jared in his black v-neck tee and jeans.  Jensen stepped back and began to unbutton his pink button-down, slowly baring his freckled skin to Jared along the way.  Jared’s lips curled into a dirty grin as he watched, and he toed off his boots and socks.  When Jensen dropped his shirt to the floor, Jared grabbed the hem of his tee and pulled it over his head, leaving him in only his jeans as he crossed the room in front of his boyfriend to sit on the couch.

 

Jensen bent to pull off his boots and socks and stepped between Jared’s legs, dropping to his knees in front of him.  He kissed Jared, working his mouth deep and dirty until Jared moaned; he broke from the kiss to trail his lips along Jared’s jaw and licked a line down the tan skin of his long neck.  Jensen’s teeth sunk into the muscled flesh at the juncture between neck and shoulder, sucking until Jared’s blunt nails dug into his biceps and he was sure he’d left his mark on Jared’s skin.  His path continued down over the curve of Jared’s pec until he pulled the flat peak of a nipple into the wet heat of his mouth.  He gently pressed his teeth into the flesh, relishing the way Jared arched and hissed beneath him.  Jensen released Jared’s nipple and kissed down the rippled terrain of his abs, through the trail of dark hair that disappeared under his waistband.  Jensen looked up Jared’s body, their eyes meeting as his tongue ran along the skin at the band of denim between Jensen and his prize.

 

Two scootches back on his knees brought just a bit of space between Jensen and Jared, and Jensen closed it again by hooking his hands behind Jared’s knees and yanking him forward until his ass was at the edge of the couch.  He saw the question in Jared’s widened eyes and crooked one side of his lips up in a smirk as he shoved at Jared’s bare shoulder, causing him to fall back against the cushions behind him.  Another tug of his knees brought Jared’s ass just over the edge of the seat under him and Jensen went to work on Jared’s belt and the button and zipper beneath.  When he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Jared’s Saxx’s, Jared supported his weight on his feet as he lifted his ass up to allow Jensen to pull his underwear and jeans down his thighs.  Jensen grinned while Jared settled back onto the couch, and he pulled the clothing the rest of the way down Jared’s long legs until it was free of his feet and he could toss it across the room. 

 

Faced with the sight of Jared’s long hard cock, Jensen’s mouth watered and he felt his boxers dampen with precome.  A mischievously filthy grin spread across Jared’s lips as he took in the look on Jensen’s face.  “Like what you see, J?”  Jared wrapped a hand around his dick, slowly stroking himself.  Jensen forced his eyes up to Jared’s face, nodding.  “So, what are you going to do with me?”

 

It was Jensen’s turn to flash a dirty grin.  “Mmmmm, where should I start?”  Jensen made a show of raking his gaze over Jared from head to toe, slowing considerably somewhere in the middle.  He leaned forward, placing his hands on the inside of Jared’s thighs and gently pushed them apart until the tight pink pucker of Jared’s hole was visible.  “Think I’ll start with this ass.  Gonna lick you open, sweetheart.”  A tiny sound of approval came from Jared’s throat.  “Gonna eat your little hole until it’s nice and wet for me.  Then I’ll slide a finger in there; tease you until you’re wide open and begging for my cock.”

 

Jared whimpered, already turned on and achingly hard.  Jensen’s words were nearly too much.  Jensen leaned in until his full lips teased over the sensitive skin of Jared’s ear; his voice was honey-sweet and gravel-raw.  “Sound good, sweetheart?”  Jared swallowed hard, mouth suddenly dry and nodded.  “Can’t hear you, Jare.  You want my big, hard cock?  Want me to fuck you?”

 

“God, yes.  Please, J, please.”  Jared hooked his arms behind his knees and pulled his legs up, fully exposing his hole to Jensen.

 

Jensen wasted no more time in making good on his word.  He placed a hand on each side of Jared’s ass, gently pushing both globes apart giving him full access.  Jensen leaned forward and licked a hot stripe over Jared’s hole, leaving it glistening.  A deep, throaty sound came from above him as he sealed his mouth over Jared, teasing his tongue around the opening and stiffening the muscle and pushing it through the muscled ring.  Jensen continued to take Jared apart, thrusting his tongue in and out and swirling it around the velvety flesh until Jared was nearly dripping and he was pleading for more.

 

Jensen fished a small packet of lube from his back pocket, quickly opening it and pouring it over his fingers.  He grasped Jared’s cock with his other hand, taking the head into his mouth as he simultaneously sunk a finger into Jared’s ass.  Jared’s head flopped back against the couch as he growled, left without the ability to form words with Jensen’s mouth on him and his finger in him.  The assault continued, mouth and tongue torturing his cock, fingers being added and teasing over his prostate as they stretched him open.

 

Jared knew when he was ready, could feel how open he was, and if Jensen didn’t get his mouth off his dick he was going to come long before he got a cock up his ass.  He tapped Jensen’s shoulder, and was completely ignored.  “Jen-ah! Jensen!  Jensen, ‘m ready.  Fuck!”  If it was possible to smirk with a cock stretching his mouth, that was the expression Jared saw on his boyfriend’s face as he ignored Jared’s interruption.  Jared pounded a fist on his back, “Seriously, you gotta stop.  ‘m gonna come.”

 

The grin never left Jensen’s eyes as he slowly pulled off Jared’s cock with a pop, that smirk finally settling fully on his puffy red lips.  He freed his fingers, wiping the excess lube off on Jared’s shirt which was lying on the floor next to him.  Jared raised one eyebrow in question which Jensen answered with a shrug.

 

In one motion, Jared came up off the couch and caught Jensen’s arms, pulling him up to stand.  He fisted a hand in Jensen’s short hair, yanking his head back and tugging him close for a kiss.  As he devoured Jensen’s mouth, he turned them around, his hands sneaking down Jensen’s abs to open the button and zipper on his jeans.  He pushed the denim down along with Jensen’s boxers until they passed the curve of Jensen’s ass.

 

Abruptly, Jared pulled his mouth away, leaving Jensen’s head spinning as he blinked at Jared who smiled, put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch.  Jensen landed with a grunt and Jared grabbed the clothing around his thighs, yanking it down and off. 

 

Jared put a knee on either side of Jensen’s thighs, reaching behind himself to grasp Jensen’s cock and line it up with his slick, open hole.  He sat slowly, letting Jensen’s cock split him open until he was resting in Jensen’s lap.  They both sighed, foreheads resting together as Jared let his muscles relax and Jensen willed off an orgasm he hadn’t realized was so close.

 

“Ready?” Jared asked and Jensen answered with a nod.  Jared lifted up and lowered himself slowly a few times and then put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and began to ride him in earnest. 

 

The clinging heat of Jared’s channel on Jensen’s cock and the way he was working his hips were pulling Jensen closer and closer and he was determined to get Jared there with him.  Jensen wrapped a hand around Jared’s cock and let him fuck up into it while he continued to fuck himself down onto Jensen’s dick. 

 

The familiar lines of a particular tension began to appear on Jared’s face and Jensen felt his inner walls start to flutter and tighten.  Jensen knew his own orgasm could only be held off for a matter of moments, so he pulled out all the tricks with his hand that always brought Jared off.  When he knew Jared was close enough he said, “Come for me.”

 

Jared slammed down into Jensen one last time, his back arching as his cock shot long white ropes up over Jensen’s hand and chest.  His muscles rippled around Jensen’s cock and that was the final stimulation Jensen needed to tip him over into a toe-curling orgasm. 

 

Jensen’s arms folded around Jared as he collapsed against Jensen’s chest.  They lay together, breathing, hearts calming, until finally Jared raised his head to look Jensen in the eye.  “I still can’t believe you did that.”  Jensen shrugged, the light tinge of a blush spreading under his freckles.  “Thank you,” Jared placed a tender kiss on Jensen’s lips. 

 

Jared straightened, hands resting on Jensen’s pecs.  “You know, any minute Richard’s gonna be coming back here.”

 

Jensen laughed, “He sure would get an eyeful, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said, pushing up from Jensen’s lap, “Let’s spare him that.”

 

Jensen chuckled as he watched Jared pick up his lube stained shirt and use it to wipe the come from both of them.  “I guess one PDA was enough to make our point.”

 

“It was.” Jared tossed Jensen his clothes.  “Now let’s get through autographs, so I can take you back to our hotel room and finish showing you just how grateful I am.”

 

 


End file.
